poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttershy's doubts/return of an old friend
Here's how Fluttershy's doubts and return of an old friend goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. see Futtershy somewhere else music starts, indicating another song takes out Willy's watch and then opens it, she then places her hoof on the picture of him and his father as a tear drips on the watch Fluttershy: Sometimes I close my eyes. And say a prayer. That finally today will be the day I watch the far horizon. No-one's there. But somewhere you are safe and on your way Oh, Willy.. Sometimes I wonder if you'll return. How could you survive. Such a lethal shot in your chest? Beware my friend care, my friend. Take care. she finishes singing she closes the watch and holds it against her chest Comforts Jim" begins playing Fluttershy: sniffs Willy, why did you have to be killed? Why? tear streams down her cheek Oh Will, I wish I wasn't such a coward then I could help you bring your grandpa back to the Light Side of the Force. weeps Annabelle: Don't cry Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Who is that? now see Annabelle has appeared Fluttershy: Annabelle? Annabelle: over Fluttershy: What are you doing here? Annabelle: I felt your sadness up from Heaven, so I came to speak with you. a sit next to Fluttershy Now what troubles you, my dear? Fluttershy: Well, During our first battle, Discord took on Willy in a duel but then he... sniffs he killed him. And now there's no one who can bring his grandfather back to the Light side of the Force, and I just don't feel brave without him. Discord was right, I am a coward. A big, bad coward. I can't even stand up for myself! And Willy was the only one who could protect me. And now he's gone. I can never be brave like him or anyone. I'm just... a coward. And I always will be. tear streams down her cheek I wish I was brave like him. But I'm just.. not. sniffs Annabelle: Fluttershy, you may have fears, but you're still a Jedi Knight. You haven't fallen to the Dark Side of the Force, which is what fear can do to someone. Fluttershy: That's true. But Willy was one of the only ones who understand how I felt, and he was the only one who stood up for me. He never lets anyone get in his way. Annabelle: Well, one of the reasons for that is.. he used to have fears like you. Fluttershy; He did? Annabelle: Mm-hmm. Before his family was killed, Willy use to have lots of fears like you do. But it all changed when he became a Jedi himself. Fluttershy: How did it happen? Annabelle: When Willy became a Jedi Padawan, he still had a few fears but then when one of his friends was hurt in a battle, he then lost the fear he had and it became courage, courage he used to face the Sith who hurt his friend. And when he defeated him in battle, Afterwards, he no longer had fear problems. Fluttershy: How do you know that? Annabelle: Before I went to Heaven I was a part of the old Republican, and I watched many Padawans become Knights. Besides even the most toughest beings have fears. Sotcik appears Stoick: Even guys like me. Fluttershy: You, too Stoick? But you're a Viking. Stoick: True, I'm a viking. But even vikings like me have fears of things. You know how Berk used to be attacked by the draging back then and we'd always fight them? Fluttershy: Yeah? Stoick: Most of the time, we're scared doing it. If you aren't scared of fighting dragons, then you aren't alive. (As Butch) You can't get rid of fear. It's like mother nature. You can't beat her or outrun her. But you can get through it. You can find out what you're made of. Fluttershy: You really think so? Stoick: I know it. I've met many Vikings who were afraid of fighting dragons during my time as Cheif. Fluttershy: Like who? Stoick: Like me for example. And Gobber and Valka. Fluttershy: Oh.. my. But what about me and Willy? Stoick; The point is, Willy isn't always gonna be ahead to help you out of a sticky situation. Annabelle: Soon or laer, you'll have to face your fears on your own. Fluttershy: But.. I'm not sure that I can. Stoick: You'd be suprised. You my not know it, but you may have more courage than you think. Annabelle:and in time, you'll find the courage in yourself soon. You'll see. 2 fade away Fluttershy: I hope their right. Sunil Nevla: Hope who's right? (Penny and Sunil then walk over to Fluttershy) Fluttershy: Uhm... no one. then sideswipe to the rest of the team, as we see Skystar weeping in her Mother's wings Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series Category:Hiatt Grey